The Yellow Ninja
by ThisHeartisOnlyforYOU
Summary: Kai finds a beautiful and broken girl in the sand. He names her Ray, for she is as radiant as the sun. It turns out she is the Yellow Ninja destined to protect Lloyd. Kai finds himself falling for the timid, reserved girl. What is her ability? Has Kai found his soul mate? Read to find out. KaiXOC
1. Chapter 1 She's Beautiful

**Author's Notes (always in bold)**

** So this is chapter one. I have become hooked on the television series Ninjago. I know, I know, it's kind of weird for a seventeen-year-old_ girl _to be hooked on a series meant for nine-years-olds, but I don't care. I believe that there is someone for Kai so I'm going to give him that. This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate. Thanks. By the way, at the moment, the Serpentine and Pythor are looking for the Fang Blades. Kai and the rest of the guys are seventeen except for Nya who is fifteen. Everyone has found their true potential, except for Kai.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ninjago or any of it's charaters.**

Chapter 1 – She's Beautiful

Kai's POV

"Come on Kai, wake up! It's time for breakfast." A distant voice said.

I mumbled, "5 more minutes."

"Nope!" I was then continuously beaten with a pillow. "I'm up. . . I'm up. . . I'M UP!" I screamed as I shot up to a sitting position in my bed. Jay stood over my smirking.

"Good morning, Princess," he joked.

"Shut up," I murmured as I waddled over to my dresser. I waited for Jay to leave the room, and when he didn't, I asked, "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all. Go ahead," he smirked again waiting for my reaction.

"Fine," I grumbled, "I'll change in the bathroom." I groggily stumbled into the small bathroom and began to undress. I placed on my ninja suit and admired the flaming designs.

"Kai," Zane called from outside the bathroom door, "Your breakfast is getting cold, soon it'll be too cold to eat." I rolled my eyes and walked out into the hallway where Zane was standing.

"Thanks for the advice," I said sarcastically.

"No problem," he smiled.

"That was sarcasm, Zane."

"Oh, why are you so annoyed today? Normally you'd laugh and wake up early enough to be the first one out of bed." He's right, I've been having strange mood swings lately and I don't know where it's coming from.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I feel sort of off. I can't really explain it."

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the kitchen. Nya and Jay sat next to each other holding hands. He smiled softly at her blushing like mad. While Jay was cocky and and a joker around the rest of us, around Nya he was much different. I was truly happy for him and my sister, but I couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy. Zane sat down next to Cole and began to ask what he used in the eggs while I sat down next to Sensai Wu. He drank his tea in silence.

I began to think, I thought of Nya and Jay sitting together grinning like idiots. How he protected her and cared for her and admired her. _I wish I had someone like that_. I was not at all surprised with my outburst. These thoughts have been coming regularly. I'd have dreams of what she would look like, I'd sit around in the shared room daydreaming on how she would act while the others played video games, I would sometimes have to sit out on missions because I was too deep in thought to even train. I guess you could me desperate. I just wanted someone to be protective of, and to hold in my arms while she slept, and to walk around Ninjago City just to show her flawless beauty off to the world.

"So what do you think Kai?" I didn't notice Cole say anything until he called my name.

"Uh. . . what?" Everyone laughed at me except for Sensai.

"We were saying if you wanted to race over to Ninjago City with us to check up on things and to check on the Serpentine. Unless you want to watch and help Lloyd train because you're just so out of it today." Cole answered.

"Kai," Sensai said.

"Yes Sensai?"

"Is something the matter?" He was strangely curious st my behavior for the past couple of days. As were the rest of my friends.

"Well, I don't know. I've just been so out of it lately."

"Hmm," he said, "Well why don't you just take some time to be alone?"

Cole agreed, "If you're not feeling well then you should rest."

"Yes," Zane agreed, "Well we're off." The three boys rushed off, but not before Jay pecked Nya on the cheek.

"Ah, young love." Sensai smiled after Jay and the others left.

Nya blushed and muttered, "Well I need to patch up the suit, so later guys." She then walked out leaving just me, Sensai, and Lloyd.

"I'm going to train. Dad won't know what's coming when he deals with me!" The kid scampered off to the training area.

"I must go meditate, Kai, please just take the day to relax and not cause too much trouble." he chuckled at his own joke and left me alone in the kitchen. _What to do, what to do? I think I'll go for a walk._

I walked into the fresh air. The sun shining, the wind giving off a nice, cool breeze, well all in all, it was a nice day.

I walked along the sandy path, staring into the sand. The soft color reminded me of honey, but a little duller of a color. The red dots stood perfectly against it though. _Wait, red dots? _I looked back dowm just to make sure that they were still there. They were and there was a trail leading to something. I looked down at a single red dot. Instantly I knew what it was, blood.

I ran, ran the trail to see if the team had somehow gotten attacked and needed my help. What I saw was not the team but one long figure.

I got closer and slowed my pace, hoping not to startle anyone.

What I saw shocked me, a girl, no older than seventeen, lay utterly still in the sand. Blood surrounded her in thick, dark pools. Her long blue-black hair was matted and covered in her own sticky, gooey blood. Her clothes were torn and I could see all of her new, fresh wounds. Her long eyelashes covered her eyes so that I couldn't see they. Her face was very pail from losing so much blood, and yet she was beautiful to say the least. She looked so innocent and pure and perfect even with so many cuts all over her tiny frame.

Least to say, I panicked. I ran to her and screamed words trying to wake her and get her attention. I placed my fingers to her neck trying to get a pulse. _There, _I thought. Faintly a small unsteady pulse came to the feeling of my fingers. She was alive, but with having lost so much blood and still losing it, I feared for the worst, She could die at any moment.

** So did you like? Sorry had to end on a cliff hanger! I'm already starting the next chapter so don't even worry! Remember to review, but please I hate it when people are rude. No mean comments or I stop the story for everyone. Sorry, but I can't stand them.**


	2. Chapter 2 Radiant as the Sun

** Woohoo! New chapter! Yay for you! Hope you enjoy!**

** P.S. Woah I am so grateful with the reviews! Thanks guys, and nice to know that I'm not alone in the obsession of Ninjago. Oh and sorry, now I now know how to spell Sensei. Yes, they found Lloyd, but Kai didn't reach his full-potential. In this story, he will later on.**

**Disclaimer: Don't really own anything, sorry.**

Chapter 2 – Radiant as the Sun

Kai's POV

I picked her up bridal-style and ran, faster than ever before. She had to get to Sensei Wu.

Finally we were home. I ran onto the ship and called out for someone, anyone. Nya and Lloyd came running out to me.

"Oh no, what happened?" Nya cried.

"No time to explain, get Sensei." She ran inside leaving me, Lloyd and the beautiful, dying girl in my arms.

"What happened? Did you run all the way here with her in your arms? Do you need help bringing her inside?" When Lloyd reached for the girl in my arms, I reacted. _He wants to take her away from me! No, he can't have her, she's MINE!_ I growled and took a step back.

"Don't touch her." I snarled. We both were in shock. Okay so maybe I have a temper, but I'm not a bad guy, I just acted on instinct.

Nya came running out with Sensei right behind her. He took one look at the girl and reached for her. I growled and stepped back like how I did with Lloyd. _They can't take her away from me_.

"Fine," Sensei said, "but follow me inside."

We walked into the kitchen.

Sensei said, "Kai, please set her down so that I may check over her." i backed away with the girl still in my arms. Maybe I had made the wrong choice by coming here, maybe I could run with this girl to a cave to raise her and help her get well again. I didn't want to set her down, but reluctantly I agreed and laid her gently on the table and sat down beside her.

The minutes that passed felt like hours and I waited as patiently as I could for Sensei to finish.

Finally he said, "She is gravely injured, but she will heel in time. You must let her rest."

"Sensei?" I said, my voice soft unlike it's normal state.

"Yes Kai?"

"Do you know what happened to her?"

"Honestly, no. But these cuts seem to be from a blade of some sort. She will tell us when she awakens." Sensei went to his emergency medical supply and wrapped her worst cuts in gauze and stitched her skin back together with his sewing kit.

"That is all we can do for now." I looked out onto the sky. The sun was sinking low and fast, the guys must be getting home anytime now.

As if on cue, Jay, Cole, and Zane came bursting through the door laughing about something unknown to the rest of the room. Their laughter stopped as soon as they saw us huddled around the girl.

Jay went over to Nya's side before asking the question that must be on everyone's mind, "What happened?"

I guess it was time to tell them. I sighed.

"I was taking a walk when I saw small drops of blood in a trail. Thinking that it was one of yours', I ran to see if you needed my help. I found her lying there still and covered in blood. I came back here and Sensei helped fix her up." I left out the part of finding her so beautiful.

Later that Night

Everyone else was asleep. I sat beside her on this bed, staring at her now clean face. Nya had lent her some clothes and had bathe her. I had brushed out her hair, finding it very long and curly. I cupped her small hand in both of mine. Her face seemed peaceful, almost bliss. I smiled at her expression. I ran my fingers down her small sides, being gentle as I grazed over scabs. I was hit with a force of anger. Whoever had done this will pay for what they had done. It's almost like shooting a doe, innocent, pure, and vulnerable. Then I saw it. I grazed my fingertips down them again to feel the thin white scars up and down her otherwise perfectly delicate arms. Jagged scars cut through her porcelain skin. _Did she do this to herself? _It pained me to think of her slicing away at her skin.

I forced myself to look away from her arms to her face. A deep wound sank in right above her black eyebrows. A thin but long scab worked it's way down her jawline. I traced my index finger over the scab. Another sliced right down her left cheek. It stood out from her pale skin. But even with those three scabs, she was still beautiful.

"You're so beautiful." I muttered so low I could barely hear it myself. I smiled down at her face. A single tear rolled down my face and crashed onto her cheek. Whoever did this will pay.

I dozed off staring at her beautifully damaged face.

The Next Morning

? POV

I opened my eyes only to close them again. The sun shined brightly through the open window. I needed to close it, it was pretty annoying. I opened my yet again to see a guy probably around my ages lays almost on top of me. His arm draped over me almost protectively. His face seemed blissful and happy, but something looked to be troubling him as well. His hair was up in spikes making him look dangerous and reckless. He snored softly at my side causing me to smile.

I looked around the room. I was set on a large table that looked like people would normally eat at. The large window was open and light was streaming inside.

I looked down at myself only to scream.

Kai's POV

A scream, a blood-curling scream that made you just want to rip your ears out so you don't to hear it anymore.

My eyes snapped open as I jumped off the now-awake girl. I had not noticed that I had fallen asleep on her. Maybe she screamed when she saw me, or maybe someone broke in!

"What?" I cried out to her, "What is it?"

She looked up at me, and I almost gasped. Her eyes were a dazzling deep-blue. They were so big and innocent looking, only adding to her charm.

"I. . . Where am I? What happened to me?" she gasped, "Did _you _do this?" she lifted a finger at her bandaged body. _Does she really not know anything about what happened to her?_ Just then, the others filed into the kitchen.

"What's all the fuss about? I'm trying to sleep." Jay asked. We all looked at her waiting for her reply.

When she didn't, Sensei said, "I think it's time we learn something about our friend hear." When Sensei stepped forward she flinched and I growled, "Stop, she doesn't like it." He stepped back.

"No," her sweet voice rang like bells in my ears, "It's just that I have claustrophobia, and this space is a little crowded."

"Hmm, well what is your name?"

"I. . . I don't know." _She doesn't know her own name. _"All I remember is being cut with something very sharp. I was searching very hard for something and it to do with this ship."

"Oh, I have an idea!" Cole shouted. I've never seen him so jumpy. "Why don't we give this girl a name? I mean she's going to be staying for a while or at least till her injuries clear up, and we can't just call her _her._"

"I agree with Cole," Zane said.

"I do too," I agreed.

"So it's settled, what do you want your name to be?"

Her eyebrows formed together, she looked adorable when she was confused.

"How about Anna?" Zane asked, but everyone shook their heads no, even this beautiful girl laying on the table.

"Natalie?" Nya asked. No, that wasn't it either.

"Paige?" Jay asked. We shook our heads no.

"How about Belle?" Cole asked, "I mean because she is really. . . Never mind,"

"I got it," I said, "How about Ray. Like a ray of sunshine." _More like, she is as radiant as the sun._

Everyone nodded their heads, I looked over at her and she seemed please with what it meant as well.

"So it is decided," Sensei smiled at the girl, "You shall be named 'Ray'." Ray dipped her head in thanks to Sensei.

Sensei asked, "Nya, since Ray shall be staying with us for a while, would you please prepare the guest room for her?"

"Yes Sensei," Nya dipped her head in goodbye. She walked off to the guest, leaving the rest of us.

Lloyd walks in rubbing his eyes, "Hey, what's going on?" Ray looked over at him and simply got up and walked over to the kids side.

Cole stated, "Um, Ray. Those scars aren't going to heal with you walking around. You might want to lay down before you get hurt."

I agreed with Cole, "Yeah, um, maybe it would be best for everyone if you would sit down again." I didn't want her hurting herself.

"I remember now, he," Ray pointed at Lloyd, "is the reason I came here. I cannot remember why exactly, just that I needed to protect him for some reason."

We looked at her confused until Sensei said, "So the prophecy was correct."

_What? What prophecy? _ "Come Ninjas, let us go discuss this matter." We all followed Sensei out to the training facility. Cole and I were helping the limping Ray who was trying to say that she could walk on her own, but I don't think either of us were listening. We both knew she shouldn't be.

We got out to the training room and Cole and I sat Ray down as gently as we could.

"You guys are mean," she pouted, "I could have walked on my own."

I sat down beside her, "I know you could, but you could have gotten hurt and when I found you out there all broken and your blood everywhere, I. . . just don't want to relive it twice." A blush spread on both of our cheeks.

"You found me?" When I nodded, she asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Kai."

"I'm Cole," he looked down at the ground as he said it. This is the same Cole who wasn't afraid of anything or anyone?

"I am Zane."

"I'm Jay and the girl who went to help with your room is Nya."

"I am Sensei Wu."

"I guess I'm Ray." She looked down blushing like mad. I tilted up her chin and smiled at her. My heart swelled when she smiled back at me.

"So my pupils, let me tell a little more on the Prophecy of the Green Ninja." Sensei smiled at Ray sitting close to my side.

"There is another," He began, "A ninja sworn to protect the one called the green ninja. I had thought that at first it was Nya, but now I realize that she has taken a much different path. It it Ray." We all gasped and stared at the beautiful girl's confused expression.

"I'm a ninja?"

"Yes, you are the yellow ninja sworn to protect Lloyd. You're element is life. Have animals ever followed you around or helped you at all?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. I've always lived on my own and sometimes when I was really hungry, they would sometimes bring me food."

"Hmm, follow me, students." We all got up except for Ray. Cole and I each held out our hands for her. She took them and in one move I placed my hands under her arm and helped her limp, Cole right behind us.

"So why are you guys here?" Ray looked up at me questionably.

"We're all ninjas as well, except for my sister Nya, she's a samurai."

"Oh," was all she said.

We walked into Sensei's room and watched as he switched a button. Out popped a golden weapon, much like our own. I looked a little closer, it was a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"I have been keeping this all this time waiting for you." He handed her the weapon and as she touched it, the bow gleamed like it knew it's owner.

"You are the yellow ninja, Ray. This is your destiny."

** So? You like? It was hard trying to choose her weapon since I was pretty limited. Sensei's got a staff, Kai has a sword, Jay has nun-chunks, Cole a Scythe, Zane has the ninja stars (Sorry, I don't know what their called, will someone please tell me?). I couldn't really use a knife because of the Fang Blades. Anyways, yes, Cole does like Ray, but he doesn't really understand why. Later they may or may not fight about but I don't know yet. What do you guys think? Review whether they should or shouldn't fight over her. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3 Crushes

** Another chapter! I think I'm addicted. Well, I guess that is good for you all, right?**

** Thanks so much for all of the sweet reviews! I guess I was being a little harsh when I said that I would delete my story. So I won't. I really didn't think anyone would read it anyway.**

**P.S. Zane's weapon is the Shurikens, I got it now, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN A SINGLE THING (except for Ray the Yellow Ninja).**

Chapter 3 - Crushes

Ray's POV

_ "You a the yellow ninja, Ray. This is your destiny."_

I woke with a start. _I am the yellow ninja sworn to protect Lloyd. I will guard him with my life. _I had to remind myself that this was all real. That I was a ninja, and that I had an element. _Life? I don't understand it. What is life?_

I looked around the dark room. I heard soft breathing next to me. I moved my neck and groaned in pain softly. _Ouch, that hurt. Note to self: Do NOT move until you have to._

A soft snore escaped someone's lips. I tried to look over at who it was, but it was no use. I couldn't look far enough with just my eyes and I didn't want to move my neck again after that pain.

My mind drifted off to the five ninjas, the samurai girl, and the sensei.

_Zane, there is something off about him that I cannot put my finger on. Sure, he seems sweet, but he seems to have no sense of humor and talks almost in a monotone._

_ Jay, he's such a pessimist, but anyone can tell the feelings he and Nya have fore each other. He can make me laugh, too._

_ Nya is sweet, and she's the only other girl here. It must be cool to be a samurai._

_ Sensei Wu is quite kind, but he's a little strict. I mean I can't judge, he does live in a house full of seventeen year old boys._

_ Lloyd is a good kid despite his weird and cruel past. I feel like I must protect him. I feel like he's my baby brother, or better yet, my own son._

_ Cole is the leader, and yet you tell he tries to be nice to his friends, he doesn't take things too harshly and he would definitely take the blow for anyone here. Though he does seem off somehow. Instead of being tough like how he looks on the outside, he's kind-hearted and shy. I don't understand him too well._

_ Then there's Kai, he rescued me. I see that he cares for me. He's always trying to help. He fed me and is always checking my injuries. He is pretty tempered and a little over-protective, but I don't mind._ An odd thought came to mind. _Do I? Do I have feelings for this guy who I barely know. I feel uncomfortable in a good way when I'm around him and whenever I talk to him I blush and butterflies come to my stomach. I guess this is what you would call a crush._

"Ray. . ." The voice interrupted my thoughts. I tilted my neck little, by little, to see Kai, sitting sound asleep in a chair beside my bed. _I don't think that that chair is very comfortable._

"Kai?" I whisper, "Kai, wake up."

"Huh? What? Ray, is everything alright?" He seemed truly concerned of my safety.

"Um," _How do I say this, _"That chair doesn't look too comfortable. Here, you can have my bed, and I can sleep on the ground." _Nice going, he'll probably think you're a freak._

"No, the ground isn't very cozy and you may hurt your back. I'm fine, and besides, I like watching you sleep." It was light enough to see the blush creep up on his cheeks. _He's blushing, it's very cute on his cheeks._

Soon enough I was falling back into an usual darkness.

Kai's POV

She fell back asleep. I stare down her very soft face. _Life, huh? What does the element of "life" mean?_

I heard in the room next door, someone got up from the creaky bed. Light footsteps walked closer and closer Ray's room till I looked over and saw Cole in the door frame.

"I couldn't sleep," he muttered. He looked over her for a second before quickly flicking his gaze back to me.

There was a moment of silence till he said, "Kai I know."

"Know what?" I asked, confused.

"I know that you have feelings for this girl. You play it off like you're just trying to be nice, but I see it clearly."

"So what if I do?" Ray groaned softly in her sleep. We stared at her frozen, waiting for what she would do next.

"Follow me." Cole and I tip-toed down the hallway till he slid the door open to the training room. Cole walked out to the open air, and I quickly followed, slowly closing the door once I was out into the chilly night air.

"So, what do you want?" I know I was being a little cruel, but I was cold and wanted to back inside.

"I do as well," Cole answered.

"What?" I asked, "I don't understand."

"I have feelings for her, too." _Wait, he. . . no he can't! Cole always can have any girl he could ever want. He's got it all, I have nothing. She's the only one I could ever want._

"Cole, she's the only person in this world that I could ever love," I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"I know you say that, but there is always other fish in the sea."

"Why don't you go take your own advice and scamper along to break a different girl's heart? She's different, and I saw her first."

"Kai, that may work with the last of pizza, but not with a girl. It's who she wants. She wants the one who is best for her."

"Yeah, but you're a heart breaker, you'd never treat her with the respect she deserves!" I shot at him.

"I _was_, and yet you have not learned to control your hot temper, you could hurt her!" He shot back.

"I'd never hurt her," I snarled. My vision began to blur and all I could see was red. Cole was getting on my last nerve.

"That's right, you'd never hurt her, you'd burn her to death with one blow if you got mad." That was it, I cracked. I lunged for him, grabbing him and shoved him up on the wall with one hand around his shirt.

"I'm going to make you eat those words," it was as if I was on autopilot. I wasn't even controlling myself, my body was just reacting.

I pulled my fist back, ready to break his nose, he flinched.

I felted a tug, it was small and weak, but it was still there. I looked back at her, Ray was pulling on my arm trying so desperately hard to get me to stop.

"Quit, you'll hurt each other! Don't fight! It's not worth it!" she screamed these words at us. I put my fist down and let go of Cole's shirt.

She ran over to Cole, "Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" She seemed truly scared for him. She hugged him tightly as she said those words.

"No, I'm fine," Cole said clearly enjoying this.

She then over to me, "Are you alright?" She hugged me as well, running her tiny fingers through my hair. The last of my anger was blown away when she held me close, I closed my eyes, savoring the moment.

"I'm fine," I sighed, my eyes still closed. The next thing I heard was a hard smack, and my cheek began to sting.

"Ow, what was that for?" I asked, that really hurt.

"_That _was for almost pummeling your friend." She then kissed the cheek that she just hit, "_That _was because I hate hitting people."

She sighed as she sat down, Cole and I both noticed the sweat shining on her forehead.

"Ray, how did you get here? I mean you can barely walk as is." Cole asked.

"I heard noises and went to investigate. I saw Kai lung for you and I tried to get to you two before it even more out of hand."

"Oh," I said, "You saw that huh?"

She answered, "Yes, speaking of which, Kai, what did Cole say for you to want him to eat those words?"

"Um well, I. . ."

"Hey, guys, I think everyone's tired. Let's hit the sack."

"Thanks man," I said softly once we were in our room.

"No problem, but I was serious about the whole 'who she wants' thing. Whoever she tells kisses first the other must back down, deal?"

"Deal," I said.

"What about kissing and backing down?" We looked over to see Zane. Cole and I both laughed.

"Nothing, bro," I answered, "Go back to sleep."

**Woohoo! Another chapter in the same day! I'm done for the day but I'll continue tomorrow. Later, alligator!(:**


	4. Chapter 4 Breakfast

** I'm back! Did you miss me? I'm glad you all see how over-protective Kai is of Ray. I tried to emphasize it. Well here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

Chapter 4 – Breakfast is better when Zane makes it

Cole's POV **(Yeah, that's right, I'm changing it up!)**

Dream

_ "Cole, do you like me?" Her voice rang in my ears. I looked down to see her, Ray, the most beautiful girl in all of Ninjago._

_ "Of course I do, but you should know that Kai has feelings for you, too." He deserved at least that._

_ "It's just that I need you Cole, you're my rock, so steady. Kai's temper scares me. Someday he might hurt me on accident, you'll protect me, right Cole?"_

_ I shook my head, "He'd never hurt you. I think he loves you as much as I do."_

_ "I don't deserve either of you." She hung her head in shame._

_ "Of course you do! Why would you even think that?" She was already fading into the blackness. "Ray? Come back to me, please!"_

_ "Ray, Ray, Ray. I love you so much, you're so beautiful! Blah. Blah. Blah." A slithering, slimy snake came out from the blackness that Ray had disappeared into. I instantly knew who it was._

_ "Pythor!" I cried, "Why are you here and what did you do with Ray?"_

_ "Oh you idiot, this is a dream. Reality check, Ray doesn't want you. You're pathetic! Wake up, you buffoon! Wake up!"_

End of Dream

I woke up to see every else fast asleep, except for Zane. It was his turn to make breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen to see the worst thing possible. Zane and Ray were making breakfast together. On any other occasion or with anyone else would have been fine, but not Ray.

Zane said, "So then you set the temperature to sizzle and wait for the bacon to start pop-"

She interrupted him with, "Hiya, Cole! Are you hungry? Zane is teaching me how to cook."

"Um, yeah," I answered, "It smells good guys."

"So Ray?" She looked up at Zane, "Never take cooking lessons from Cole."

"What. . . HEY!" I argued, "I'm not that bad."

She giggled and said, "It's alright Cole. Cooking must not be your forte." She waltzed over towards me and pulled me into a hug. I held her close, not wanting to let go.

Kai's POV

I woke to the smell of bacon. Good, Zane is cooking. Cole might actually be trying to poison me this time. Sure we sort of apologized but that doesn't mean he might be after me.

I walked into the room to be greeted by Ray. She kissed my cheek like last night and gave me breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles.

"Someone's feeling better I see."

"Yes very much," she said, as I walked over to sit across from Cole. I pointed to my cheek, trying to tell him to back off now. He shook his head softly and pointed to his lips. _Fine, fair enough._

"Hey guys, how many times did it take you to finish the course?" Cole, Zane, and I looked at her wondering why she would ask such a thing. "It's just that since I've been healing so quickly that Sensei said that I might be able to try the course by late afternoon." I spit out my juice that I was drinking and Cole looked like he had just about choked on his waffle that he was eating.

Zane was the first to recover, "Well, that does sound fun at first, but it is very difficult and you might reopen your wounds. We all love you here, and don't want to see you getting hurt."

She looked down, sad, "I understand." Cole got up before anyone and wrapped her into a hug. He rocked back and forth and just held her there. I felt a pang of jealousy, but I tried not to show it.

Sensei walked into the room causing Cole to helplessly pull away from her and sat back down at his plate. Sensei smiled at Ray, "Are you ready to try the course?"

"No!" Zane, Cole, and I answered for her.

"What we are trying to say, Sensei," Cole stated, "Is that she is not ready with her wounds. I can give you my calculations if show if you would like."

"Calculations?" Ray asked. Her eyebrows furrowed showing that she was terribly confused.

I chuckled, "Zane is a Nindroid."

"What? Like a robot?"

"Yes," Zane answered, "I am like a robot." He opened himself up and showed her all of his gears.

"That's weird, but cool!" She smiled.

"Yes, cool."

"Ray, why don't you go ahead and watch the boys train so you'd get an understanding of what it looks like." She nodded her head, and once we had finished, Cole, Zane, and I went to our room to change.

"Where is Jay?" Zane asked. We all looked over to see that the Blue Ninja was nowhere to be found.

"He'll turn up eventually." I answered, I was anxious to see Ray watch me train.

I walk outside onto the deck of the ship. I started punching the bag again and again taking all of my anger out of it. I thought Cole holding Ray and of myself scaring her after almost beating Cole. I didn't stop punching. I just kept on and on, trying to get a hold of myself.

_Why was I even given this element. I haven't reached my full potential like the others. I hate fire, it's dangerous, and too powerful for it's own good. All it ever does is destroy, it can't do anything right. _I took one more swing and that was it for the bag, it fell off the stand and ripped open. My breathing was heavy and there was a small amount of sweat beading on my forehead.

I looked over at everyone watching me. Ray looked between me and the busted sand bag with a terrified look on her face.

I reached for her, "Ray, I was just angry-"

She cut me off. "No one can simply destroy a sand bag whenever they're upset." I took a another step, big mistake. "Get away from me!" She cried. She ran into the house and probably went to her room.

"Why don't I make you a cup of tea, Sensei?" Zane asked. Sensei nodded and the two rushed off together towards the kitchen leaving just Cole and myself.

"This is all _you're_ fault!" Cole cried.

"I know," I sighed.

"She. . . she hates you! She probably hates me, too! Just for freaking knowing you!" Hot tears worked their way away from my eyes. I couldn't stop, I was crying.

Cole stopped ranting and I guess finally looked at me. "Look man, I don't think she hates either of us, but I do know that she is upset and scared be on belief. I think we should both give her some space, besides she's been here for about three days. Things must hard to getting used to."

We heard the sliding door open and shut behind us, but neither of us looked up until we heard what Lloyd had to say.

"Guy's she's gone! I saw them! They took Ray! She was kidnapped!"

**Yes, I had to end on a cliffhanger! I just to update. I love writing this story! Okay so who do you think took Ray? It could be anyone! A hint: They took something else too! So not just a kidnapper. Whoever guesses right wins a prize! A cookie! (::) Yummy! No, Zane does not like Ray as well. He's a Nindroid and in my story he can't feel "love." He just likes her as a friend. Anyways, tell me what you think!**

**For all of the reviews: I've given you a surprise!**

**We're going to interview the cast! (You do not have to read, but you may like it!)**

Me: Hello my minions!

Cole: What the-WHERE ARE WE?

Kai: Where's Ray? What have you done with her? If you touch a single hair on her beautiful little head, I'll rip your throat out and throw you off of a mountain!

Me: Don't worry, she's fine! I'm her creator!

Zane: Is that like how my father was my creator?

Me: Kinda...

Kai: Well, where is she?

Jay: More importantly, WHAT THE *BLEEP ARE WE DOING HERE?

Nya: Jay that wasn't very nice.

Me: Yeah, listen to your girlfriend! So you know how Ray was kidnapped?

Kai: Yeah...it's all my fault. *pouts

Me: Don't feel bad, they would have taken her anyways.

Cole: How do you know all of this?

Me: Duh, I created her, I created this story, so I wanted her to get kidnapped to make it interesting.

Kai: No! Bring her back!

Me: Can't do that. You'll have to go find her and rescue her yourselves.

Kai: Can you at least tell me if she's alive?

Me: Yeah, this plot would go no where if she wasn't, but I did think about it, you and Cole both be really sad. Kai, you'd probably kill yourself just to be with her. Cole might move on, but probably not.

Jay: Wait dude, I didn't know you had such strong feelings for her.

Kai: I would. I would die for her.

Me: *tears up That is SO sweet.

Cole: So why are we here and not out looking for her?

Me: I thought this would be fun!

Zane: I apologize, but this is most certainly not fun.

Jay: I agree with Zane. Oh no, you're going to kill us all! We're all going to die!

Nya: *walks over and slaps him Pull yourself together.

Kai: Please I need to be with her. Bring Ray back please?

Me: Fine *sighs

Ray: What-where am I?

*Kai runs over to her and holds her Kai: Ray I've missed you! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?

Ray: No the-*I slap my hand over her mouth

Me: You can't tell the fans who have taken you! When I remove my hand, you must say another word about it!

*Ray nods and I remove my hand Ray: Hello creator.

Me: Ray, it is so good to see you again. You have grown into such a beautiful women.

Me: *sighs I guess it is time to send you all back to your ship. I'll just erase your memories.

Kai: Wait, none of us will remember this?

Me: *grinning evilly I was hoping you would catch that. *Sends Everyone besides Ray and Kai back home with their memory erased

Kai: Ray, I have always loved you. *He leans down and places his lips to her's. They both close their eyes and smile pressed against each others' lips. Kai slowly pulls away only to kiss Ray's forehead

Ray: Kai, I never knew you felt that way. Wait creator please don't! I want to remember this.

Me: I'm sorry, but I have to! Besides you have time to choose him again someday, or you may choose another, but for now I send you on your way.

Kai: Ray, I promise to look for you till the end of time. I love you.

Ray: Kai, I will always l-*But I have to be cruel and send them both away without the memory(:


	5. Chapter 5 Death is My Safe Haven

** Hola me amigos! I am so sorry for not updating in what feels like forever! I have good reasons. I won't bore you with them, but let's just say that someone I love very much passed away and I became very upset and couldn't bring myself to write. So again, I'm sorry!**

** Also, I want to say thanks so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are amazing! (::) Cookies for all of you. Oh, and apparently I'm awevil now. :) LOL. (DragonRiderZ)**

** Let me explain, there was some confusion that I'm going to clear up. So in my story the legend is that father and son will battle (the father being Lord Garmadon and the son being Lloyd Garmadon). Sensei Wu always knew this. In this story, the ninja want to unlock their full potential. Okay? Please go with it, it's my story and it's the way I want it. It's call FANfiction for a reason people, okay?**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish I did, I do not own Ninjago or any of it's characters.**

Chapter 5 – Death is My Safe Haven

Jay's POV

I was the last to get up. I smelt bacon and heard noises from the kitchen.

_Yum, bacon. I want bacon._

I yawned and stretched my sore muscles. I got out of the bed and placed on my ninja suit. I slowly waddled down the hallway to the kitchen. I felt a tap on my shoulder. _That's odd. _ I turned to see Pythor smirking evilly at me. He placed a finger to his lips and before I had the time to let air enter my lungs I felt a sharp, jagged pain in my chest and and rib cage.

I blacked out before even whimpering in pain.

**Yeah that was short, but I wanted to tell you were Jay went.**

Ray POV

I groaned at the terrible headache I had gotten. My head pounded like my brain was going to explode inside my skull. I opened my eyes to see a slimy, slithery snake staring me down. I tried to move, but failed miserably. I looked around at my surrounding to get a better view. I was strapped on a table, with my wrists and ankles held down by metal chains. I believe that some of my wounds reopened, but I didn't dare look down at my body, instead I looked over to the bloody beaten mess of a person next to me.

At first I panicked, thinking it was Lloyd or possibly Kai, but I realized that the hair on the guy's head was a light brown and rested softly on his face, and my panic returned.

Jay.

_Oh gosh, what if he is dead?! _My panic subsided a little as I noticed the uneven and shallow rise and fall of his chest. _He's alive, but not for long._

The snake spoke, "Hello, girl. I hear that you have something that I want. Give it to me or this," he looked over at my unconscious, bloody friend, "Will happen to the rest of those pesky ninja."

"I don't know who you are, or what you want, but please leave them alone! Let me look at Jay, I can help him. Please and I'll give you what you want." I cried out, I knew I looked pathetic, but I needed to help Jay.

"Hmm, you really don't know me? Pythor? I am the ruler of the Serpentine. We want the Fang-Blade that you have. Give it and you may try and help the Lightning Ninja."

_What is this guys problem? _"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have a Fang-Blade, I don't know what a Serpentine is, and I have no clue who you, 'Pythor', are!"

"We must have really messed with you hard," he mumbled to himself.

"What are you talking about?!"  
"Haven't you at least wondered where you got those wounds? Why you can't remember your past? Why you don't have anyone asking about you?! You stole a Fang-Blade and I want it back! Give it to me or I will kill you!"

"Fine!" I screamed, "Kill me! You'll be doing me a favor! I don't care about death, in fact, I find it a safe haven! I don't have your stupid Fang-Blade, and just by looking at you, I'm glad I don't! You'd only use it for evil." _Did that just come out of my mouth?_

"Oh I see, you do not fear death like most, no you welcome it. I guess even pretty girls can have no reason to live. Fine play that way and so will I, I won't kill you, I'll kill him." He pointed over to Jay, fear crossed my face. I covered it with a scowl, but not before Pythor noticed my fear. He smiled an ugly, hate-filled smile as he realized my soft spot for these boys.

"Well, it seems we have a compromise. Get me what I want and I'll let those ninja live. Do we have a deal?"

"Two things, you tell me about where I came from and what attacked me. You also do not harm any of my friends and I'll get your stupid Fang-Blade."

"It looks like we came to a deal."

** Yeah, it was short, but I think it was pretty good for such a short chapter, don't you? Whoever guessed Serpentine you get a cookie. Yay for you!**

** Do you wonder about Ray's past? Where she came from and what her family looks like? I know! Yay! **

** I'll try to update as soon as possible, but until then LATER ALLIGATOR! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Pythor's Prisoners

** I forgot how addicting this was! I love writing these stories. Alright, let's get to what you want to read. ;)**

**Disclaimer: You should by now that I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6 – Pythor's Prisoners

Ray's POV

I had fallen back asleep after Pythor left and when I awoke, my straps were unfastened. I groggily opened my eyes to see Jay still out cold on the table across the room from me. I jumped off the table, despite the agonizing pain that seared through my body. I ran to him placed my ear to his bloody chest. _He's still breathing._ I sighed in relief. He'll live.

"Jay!" I called. I shook him again and again. _Has he slipped into a coma?_ No, I wouldn't let myself believe it.

"Jay!" I cried out again. He groaned in pain. I set him down gently, not realizing how hard I must have been shaking his shoulders. His blue eyes fluttered open.

"Ray? Where are we? What happened?" He moaned. _It's my fault that he's in so much pain. If I hadn't come to the ninjas for some unknown reason, he and the others would still be safe._

"Don't worry, the others will find us soon, for now let me check your vitals."

Kai's POV

We had looked all over Ninjago for the beautiful black-haired girl. When Jay didn't come home, Nya and Zane went out to look for him as well. Cole and I had probably hundreds of people if they knew anything, but it was all the same. Sensei had stayed with Lloyd, in case whoever took our friends came back.

Cole had begun to lose hope, but I kept searching. When we had finished checking Ninjago City, Cole was completely lost.

"She's gone! There's no hope!" he cried out.

"Shut up!" I snapped at him. "If they were traveling on foot, they couldn't have gotten far."

"We might as well be looking for a snake in the middle of a blizzard!" Wait, snake? Snake!

"How are we so stupid?!" Cole jumped at my shouting.

"What are you talking about, Kai?"

"Cole, who are the ones who seem to be causing so much trouble? Who would do whatever it takes to get what they want?"

His confused expression softened as it dawned on him.

"The Serpentine," he hissed under his breath.

"Come on. We've got some snakes to fight."

"Shouldn't we tell the others?" Cole looked at me waiting for what I had to say.

"Both of them could be seriously hurt and dying, especially with Ray's healing wounds, we've got to go now!" We nodded and placed on our masks and ran the way to the Serpentine's lair.

~At the Serpentine Lair~ **(Yeah, I'm lazy.)**

"Stay quiet, and under the down low. Don't get yourself caught, got it?" Cole said. I nodded and we slowly walked into the cold, musty cave that the Serpentine called home.

We stayed in the shadows and out of reach. Staying still and trying not to breathe when any snakes slithered by. We didn't want to catch attention and we were only for Pythor and Pythor only.

Of course my anger and jealousy had to ruin our otherwise successful attempt to get to Pythor.

"They were so easy to catch, the Lightning Ninja just looked frightened. The girl though, she put up a fight. She didn't scream though, don't know why." Cole looked at me with that dominating look he gets when he wants us to do things his way. He wanted me to shut up and stay put.

We listened a little more. "Though Pythor said that we weren't allowed to touch her, I must admit that she absolutely breathe-taking. Don't tell anyone. Maybe once he is done with her, he'll let me have her." My blood boiled at way he talking about Ray, I began to feel the auto-pilot mode I got into with Cole. I saw red. Cole placed his hand on me, telling me with his black eyes to calm down. I didn't listen instead I walked right out of the shadows.

"That's quite a funny story, but now that I've heard it, I'm going to rip you apart piece by piece and watch you burn happily." I grabbed the snake that was talking and snapped his slimy neck. I threw him at the one that was listening to what he had to say.

"Say anything about this to anyone, and I'll hunt you down and do the same thing to you that I did to your little buddy." He nodded and raced away quickly. I calmed myself down as Cole walked out of the shadow to me.

He chuckled, "I swear you have bipolar disease."

I smirked, "Nah, man. Just anger issues. I hate myself to think that it felt good to snap his puny neck."

"To bad yours' will be next." We grab our weapons and turn to see Pythor along with probably the whole army behind him. We stared him down, ready for a fight.

"Don't bother," Pythor smirked, "Touch me, and Scales personally kill both of them." I looked at Cole and he nodded sadly. We bowed our heads and placed our weapons back into their original positions on our backs.

"Good, now gentlemen, take the prisoners to their holding cell."

Ray's POV

The cell's door creaked open and I looked up from Jay's bruised body. As Pythor slithered in, I cringed and moved closer to Jay. I was ready to defend. _If only Sensei has trained me better._

"Hello Ray," Pythor dipped his head in acknowledgment. Jay still couldn't walk but if I ignored his cries of protest, I might be able to run through the now open door. _Probably with guards on the other side._

"Ray?" His voice sent shivers down my spine. _Dang it. You freaking idiot!_ They walked in with their heads hung in shame.

Kai looked up into my eyes with a pleading look in his eye. Cole gasped in shock at the sight of Jay who was wide awake. I held his hand to at least guide him through the pain since I couldn't take it away with the limited supplies.

As Pythor glided out of the room, Cole and Kai sprinted over to us.

Cole asked, "Jay, d-do you think you'll be a-able to make it?" I'd never seen this side of Cole.

"And _I'm _bipolar," Kai scoffed. I smacked the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"There's no time for that! I-I got to do what he says." I mumbled, forgetting my three friends were right there.

"What? Do what who says?" Cole asked.

"Pythor said that I got to get this stupid Fang-Blade in return for you're safety. All of yours'. He said that he'd tell me about my family?"

"Family? Our safety? For the FANG-BLADE?!" Jay exclaimed, letting go of my hand. Kai and Cole were silent.

"Yes, _you _need medical treatment, and we can't get that in this cell. I will fill my duty as protecting Lloyd if the Serpentine do not touch him. I will learn about my family. Zane said that I had probably got amnesia, because I remember somethings but not others. I have to do for all of you." I stated.

"Don't," Kai grabbed my bruised and scratched arms. "Please don't, Pythor is just using you. He would kill as soon as you got the Fang-Blade. I couldn't live with myself if you. . . you know." _I have to do this. __**You know you can't say no to him, with those big, dark eyes, those rough and yet soft lips, that wild spiked hair, that deep voice. You can't say no to him.**__ WHO ASKED YOU?_ Nice, I was having an argument with myself.

"Kai," I looked into those eyes that I could get lost in, cheesy right? "I have to protect you. . . and the rest of my friends." _**Real smooth. **__Shut up. _He looked hurt, like I had just decided to punch him in the face.

"I agree with Kai." Cole stepped in. "You can't do this. Not without help."

"Me too." Jay rasped, "You're staying here. You want me better, right? I'll get better if you stay with me. None of us could live without you. You're a part of _our _family." I felt like crying. These three guys had sneaked their way into my heart, along with Lloyd, Zane, Nya, and even Sensei.

"I-I have to help you, Jay. You're main priority right now. I'm sorry guys." I looked at our intertwined hands and blushed. "Kai, you can let go of me." He looked down confused, but let go of my hands. _Am I? Could I possibly? No I barely know him? __**You do, you do love him already and you know it. You're falling in love with Kai.**_

My blush grew darker, as I rushed to the barred window on the door.

"Look, let me out! I need to talk to Pythor."

A guard smiled that gross, scaly smile at me. "Well, I see you came to your senses. I'll get Pythor." As he slithered away, I slid my back down on the door. I looked at each of the guys faces. Kai's killing me the worst. I sighed and pulled my knees up to my chest. _Stay strong, getting Jay to a doctor is first priority. Making sure Lloyd stays out is second. Cole, Kai, Jay's protection is third._

I didn't realize at first that I was staring right at Kai while going over my priorities. When I did, I added a fourth thing to the list. _Tell Kai the way I feel._

**You like? Well, looks like Rays feel the same way about Kai that he does about her. OMG! This is it for tonight because I'm tired. Night guys! I'll try to post tomorrow but no promises.**


	7. Chapter 7 Full Potential

**Hello my little brain-washed minions. MWAHAHAHA! Anyways, I think I'm going write this story and then probably write a sequel and a whole bunch of one-shots. What do you guys think I should do?**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Ninjago, sorry.**

Chapter 7 – Full Potential

Ray's POV

Somehow I just knew that I wouldn't come back to them. Without any training, I was useless. I don't even see how I could find that stupid Fang-Blade. I'm less than worthless, I'd probably get myself killed before I could reach it.

I realized that Jay had pasted out. Cole broke the awkward silence, "Do you have your golden weapon?"

I realized he was talking to me, "Um, no. Remember? I was going to take that training course while Sensei drank tea to get it."

"I wonder why you don't have to find it, and deal with the guardian like the rest of us." Cole mumbled, I could tell he was tired.

"Go to bed Cole." He agreed and laid his head on the hard ground.

Kai stayed silent. He wouldn't even look at me. The once friendly guy who would always help and sit beside the bed I stayed in was now hostile and pretending I didn't exist. _**He probably knows you'll die, too. He knows you're weak and pathetic. **_Ouch, that stung.

"Maybe she's just better than the rest of us. Sensei thought that since she'd break a nail, he'd do it for her." Kai glared me down as he said this-no, spat this at me. Ouch, another sting. I flinched at his gaze. _I think I liked him better when he was quiet._

I glared back at Kai, "You're right. I'm weak and not worth any of your time." It was Kai who flinched at my gaze this time.

"Kai," I whispered, tears struggling to fall. _No, don't give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry. _ "I'm sorry for whatever I did, to make you say those words. You're just saying how you feel. I realize that I'm not even worth talking to, I'm just trying to h-help." The tears finally worked their way out of my eyes. _So much for being strong._

"Help?!" He snarled. I flinched again at his voice. "If you were to help, you shouldn't have tried to come to us in the first place! I could have protected Lloyd, without you! I-"

I cut him off, "For you information, Mr. Hothead, I didn't come here! I was running from something! I don't remember what, but you picked me up! You brought me into this!"

"And now I regret even that!"  
"And I regret ever loving you!" I screamed, we both stopped. _What did I just say?!_

"You-you love m-me?" When I didn't answer, he said, "I am a horrible person, Cole was right, I'd hurt you. My anger and violence and even impatience would always get the best of me in the end. And now, I've hurt the one girl in this world who I truly loved." My eyes flicked up at him as he said this, but I didn't stop his rant. "What is wrong with me?! This fire within junk is just hurting others. I've tried to control my emotions, but they seem to run on a rampage! I'm just awful. Not worth the ninja suit I wear. Not worth my parents' teaching. Not worth my teammates' friendship. Not worth your love." I ran over over to him and wiped away the tears away from his eyes.

"Please," I begged, "Don't say that about yourself. Your imperfections make you perfect." I hadn't realized that our foreheads were pressed together, or that I was in his arms. He moved closer slowly, both of our breathing hitched. My heart fluttered as I closed the space between us. My lips pressed onto his softly. I smiled and in return, he smiled as well. I felt his hands cupping my face not letting me go. I wasn't going to anyway. My hands found their way into his wild dark hair. Our lips moved in sync. We pressed ourselves even closer together. Finally, and unfortunately we had to pull away for air.

"Ray?"

"Yes Kai?"

"I l-love you." I looked up at his. His face was flushed, his cheeks red, and hair even wilder than before. Though his eyes told the truth, I saw love and adoration in them, that was all.

"I love you too, Kai." As I said this, he began to get warmer, till he was too warm to touch. I moved away.

"Kai? What's wrong?"

He looked confused. "I have no idea. I think-I think kissing you caused my temperature to rise. Maybe saying I love caused it to reach breaking point. I'm too warm to touch, but this still makes no sense."

Pythor came in, "Come along, I might have an idea on that Fang-Blade."

Kai pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. "No, she's not going. I just got her, and I'm not letting her go." I noticed something in the corner, a small spark.

Cole woke up along with Jay, "She's not going, Pythor." Cole growled. As he looked at us, I swear I saw him frown. _No time for that!_

"Fair enough, I'll just have to take her." As he came closer, Kai's grip on me tightened, and the spark grew into a flame. _Is this Kai's doing?_

"Come along, Ray. You want to protect them, correct? Then come with me and they'll safe." _Is this a trap? Or is this my only option to their safety?_

"No." Kai shook as he said this, I looked up at him. His eyes were not their normal black, but a smoldering red-orange. "She's mine." The walls lit with flames. They danced around us, blocking exits and almost mocking Pythor, telling him no matter what, he cannot escape. Only now did I feel the burning sensation where he touched me. It didn't hurt though, no, it felt warming and a small tingling sensation.

"Kai," Jay yelled, "You've reached your full potential!" He touched Kai's arm and jumped back yelping hold his hand. _How does Kai not burn me?_

"Come on, guys," Kai said as he grabbed my hand, "Let's get out of here."

Kai's POV

I held her hand as I ran to the wall, I knew I could melt it. I placed my hand on it, and almost instantly it began to dissolve under my touch. The flames opened up when she wouldn't step through, as if they knew what I wanted.

We ran out with Jay on Cole's back, leaving Pythor in the flames.

They followed me wherever I went. The flames made a shield around us and more importantly _her. _No snake dared try to touch us, but instead ran in the opposite direction. _Good._

I saw it before I truly knew what was going on. _The flames,_ I realized, _were guiding us to the exit._

Unfortunately, my flames lead us right into Pythor.

"Not so fast, ninja," he said.

Ray frowned at him, still holding my hand. "Are you kidding me?!" she snapped.

She let go of my hand, and I opened her a way out of the shield as she walked to him.

"All I want, is to go home! Is that too much to ask?! I'm tired, hungry, and I really have to pee! Of course, I have to deal with this, right now! Of course, I can't go back onto the ship and sleep. No! I have to deal with you! Now move."

Pythor looked shocked at her words. He stood in the doorway confused. I for one was too.

"I said MOVE!" she practically screamed at him.

He shuddered and slowly stepped out of the way with the most scared look on his face.

She stepped out of the exit and we followed into the night.

**Yay! Another chapter! Kai reached his full potential, and Ray scared the heck out of Pythor! You'll more about that later but for now, bye-bye!**


End file.
